Ginny's Letters
by Just a Drop of Felix Felicis
Summary: I got this journal years ago from Percy as a Birthday present and I've never used it. I think I'll use now it to write letters in. I won't ever send them, of course, but I want to write them. I want a way to talk to him, to Harry, whether its real or not.
1. Age 10

**Ginny's Letters  
**by Just a Drop of Felix Felicis

**The Diary of Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley  
Age 10. Born August 11, 1981**

_I got this journal years ago from my brother, Percy, as a Birthday present and I've never used it. I think I'll use it now to write letters. I won't ever send them, of course, but I want to write them. I want a way to talk to him, whether it's real or not._

**

* * *

**

**September 1, 1991  
**_Harry Potter,_

I can't believe I met you today. I've heard stories of you all of my life and I always thought that I'd be scared if I ever met you. After defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I thought you would be a scary, dark wizard, but you're just a boy with messy black hair. You don't look like I imagined, either, other than your scar of course. It really is just like a lightening bolt, just like they all say it is. I was looking at it when you looked at me. That happens to you a lot, doesn't it? I am sorry, but we all just can't help it. You saved the wizard world as a baby when the adults who were trained for it couldn't even do it.

By the way, your bright green eyes made my stomach feel like it was filled with Flobberworms.

I guess you might be at Hogwarts by now. I'm stuck at home in my room except, I'm supposed to be cleaning it. It's not fair that I can't come to Hogwarts, too. I'm the only one left now, now that Charlie and Bill left to go back to work after their visit and Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are all at school. Mum's usually in a bad mood after everyone leaves and now I have to go through it by myself. I wish I were older, than I'd be there, too. I guess I'll be there next year, but it won't be as good because I won't be in you or Ron's year. On second thought, maybe not being in Ron's year is a good thing.

I hope you and Ron become friends. I want to see you again. I don't really know why. I couldn't even talk when you were around. I don't understand that either, actually. Maybe I have a crush on you, Harry. I've never really liked anyone before. You seemed very nice.

I know you'll never read this letter. Really, I don't want you to, even though I'm writing it, but I still wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe I'd pretend that you would read all of this.

_Ginny_

* * *

**September 29, 1991**  
_Harry_,

It's been a few weeks since my first letter. I thought of you today, though.

Ron wrote home today as well and Mum read the letter for Dad and I at the breakfast table. He said that you two were becoming very good friends. Mum was very happy to hear that because she says you were very polite when you asked how to get on the train. She told Dad all about you. I didn't talk much at breakfast that day, but I was glad to hear it, too. I'll get to see you again sometime. I didn't tell her that, though. It seems I just don't talk much when you're the subject.

I found Charlie's old _A History of Magic_ book. You're in it. Did you know that? There's not much written about you, but you're there. That and Ron's letter are why I thought of you, I suppose.

I guess I don't have anything else to say. Just I hope that, since you and Ron are friends, that he'll bring you to the Burrow sometime. Maybe I'll be able to talk to you by then.

_Ginny_

* * *

**October 8, 1991**  
_Harry,_

I always imagined what it would be like to be an only child, but I never knew what it would really feel like. This is the first year I've been the only one left behind and I don't like it. The house is quiet and other than Mum, I'm alone for most of the day. I miss my brothers (even Percy). It's a lot like when Bill left the house. It was the first time anyone moved out, and the Burrow felt empty, even though it was just one gone. Then it was the same way when Charlie left. Now everyone is at Hogwarts. At least I had Ron with me last year.

We're a close family, us Weasleys. I don't like having everyone gone. I don't know how you get by, Harry. Without my family, I don't know what I'd do.

Do you remember your family at all? Mum and Dad knew your parents. They talk about them sometimes. They always say really nice things about them. James and Lily, right? Did you have any brothers or sisters? You probably didn't. I'll bet you wish you did, though. I like having a lot of brothers. Sisters are better, though. If you did have a sister, she and I would be best friends, I'm sure of it.

_Ginny_

* * *

**November 1, 1991  
**_Oh, Harry!_

I can't believe it! A troll at Hogwarts! I only just heard. Mum was going mad this morning and I kept asking what was wrong. Then I saw the front page of the Daily Prophet! It's incredible! I'll bet even Percy couldn't have stopped him! Then she got a letter from Ron right after she got the paper. He wrote all about it, saying that he knocked out the Troll himself and that you stuck your wand up his nose! That made me giggle. But he also said that you two did it to save some girl in the bathroom.

I wasn't happy about that. What was her name? Harmony? Hermione? Whatever it was, I hope she's not your girlfriend. I saw a picture of her in the newspaper and she's not even pretty at all. No, she couldn't be your girlfriend. You were just saving her, like you'd do for anyone.

My Halloween was nothing compared to yours, I guess. The Lovegood's came over to our house for a Halloween dinner. We've known the Lovegood's for a long time, since they live really close to us. Mr. Lovegood (his name is very long and hard to say, so I just call him Mr. Lovegood) and his daughter Luna are very nice people but they're very strange. Mrs. Lovegood was always very nice to our family, too. Before she died, that is. Luna is fun to be around, even though she's so different- she's very entertaining and easy to get on with. She's also my age, so I guess she'll be coming to Hogwarts with me next year. That is, if Mum will let me.

See, that Troll got Mum all worried. She thinks that Hogwarts isn't what it used to be and that it might be unsafe. She actually said something about me maybe not going there next year! That would be so unfair! I told her so, and then she yelled at me saying that she wanted to keep her children _alive_. Please, I can take care of myself perfectly well. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm ten years old now!

_Ginny_

* * *

**December 23 , 1991**  
_Dear Mr. Potter,_

No, I don't like that much. It sounded better in my mind than on paper, I guess.

_Harry_,

Yes, that's better. Calling you Mr. Potter was just weird. I was going to try to be formal with this letter because I am writing to say I forgot about you and I am sorry. Even though you don't know whether I'm thinking of you or not, I'm sorry anyway.

Christmastime is almost here and Mum reminded me today of you by talking about the sweater she is going to make for you. Ron wrote home again saying that he didn't think those awful muggles you live with would get you anything for Christma and that he was going to say there with you to keep you company. Mum, being who she is, decided to make you a Weasley sweater. Everyone else is coming home, though. I'm very excited!

I've got everyone's presents wrapped and ready. I made Percy a small quill protector (I sewed it myself!), I made some candy for George, Fred, and Ron (All their favorites! Though, I might have burned Percy's favorite a bit. Oops!), some handmade stationary sets for Bill and Charlie (I'm hoping they'll take it as a hint to write me more often), and a muggle thing called a "spaark plugg" for Dad (he collects them, I don't really understand it much.)

Luna told me that I could come over to her house yesterday to pick some of their wildflowers for Mum, so I did. They have all of her favorites in their yard. It was quite fun, running about picking flowers. Mr. Lovegood enchanted the seeds to grow even in the cold. It's very beautiful!

I'm not sure if I should get you a Christmas present or not. We've never actually talked to each other, even though we both know each other. I would be too embarrassed to send it, I think - even if by owl. And I'd never know what to get you, any way. I guess it's best to just send nothing. Although, I think Mum also plans to make you some candy to send, too. Maybe I'll help with that so I can send you a present without you knowing.

I really want my own pet for Christmas this year. We have a family owl, but he's not mine. I'd really love to have a cat! I've always loved cats. They're smart and cute and wonderful to have around! But I know we really don't have the money, so I probably won't get one.

But I hope you have a very Merry Christmas, Harry!

_Ginny_

* * *

**January 1, 1992**  
_Happy New Year, Harry!_

I wish you the best for the start of a new year!

Last night at New Years Eve, Mum and Dad had their New Years kiss. They always do that every year, right at midnight (and it lasts _way _too long after that.) Apparently, it's supposed to bring them luck. Usually, I think it's gross, but this year I actually thought it was sweet and I couldn't help but think of you. Of course I turned as red as my hair at the thought and when Mum asked me what was on my mind, I couldn't talk again. I still wonder why just the thought of you does that to me.

I think my Mum and Dad know. Whenever they talk about you know, they smile at me when they think I'm not looking. Of course I see them, though. It's not easy to miss. I hope they don't tell anyone, though! If any of my brothers knew or if they told you, well, I don't know what I would do.

So far, this year feels just like any other. I wonder if that's how the new year is suppose to feel like.

_Ginny_

* * *

**January 15, 1992  
**_Harry,_

It snowed here today! It was by far the most beautiful snow I've ever seen. The little white flakes blew around in the sky like they were dancing around. I couldn't wait to go out and play in it! When everyone was here, we would always get bundled up and form teams. Then we would have the biggest snowball fights! I remember one year when Bill was the only one of us who was of age. He enchanted the snowballs to throw themselves! Mum was furious, but he was on my team, so I loved it!

Afterward, we'd always come inside and Mum would have some hot soup or hot chocolate for us. Then we'd all sit around the fire and watch the snow or play exploding snap or wizard chess. It's a little lonely, not having them to play all the games with, but I still love watching the snow.

_Ginny_

* * *

**February 14, 1992  
**_Happy Valentines Day, Harry,_

Are you alone this Valentines Day, too? Mum and Dad went out on a date and I'm home alone. I told them that I'd be okay (I'm quite old enough to stay home alone), but now I wish they hadn't left. It stinks to be alone on the day set aside for couples.

Maybe you and that Hermione girl are together tonight. You probably do like her even if she isn't pretty at all. Ron wrote home the other day and he talked about her and how smart she was. Well, if she was so smart she should have just been put in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor! Then she wouldn't be around you all the time! So I'll bet she's not nearly as smart as you all think she is.

Stupid Hermione. Don't like her Harry! I'm the one who gets dizzy just thinking of you.

_Ginny_

* * *

**March 3, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I'm in big trouble at home. I lost control of myself the other day at the market and I accidentally caused a table of melons to fly into the air and knock over a little old witch. I didn't really mean to, I was just trying to get Mum to listen to me. She's been in a bad mood lately, because she hasn't heard from any of my brothers in a long time. Bill and Charlie wrote a little more often to me for a while after I sent the stationary, but they're back to writing just a little bit, just like before.

She's really worried about Ron, though. He's barely been writing. Percy and Fred and George always barely write, so its no surprise that they aren't writing now, but Ron usually always writes a lot. So she's going mad over it. I haven't heard anything about you lately, either, though, so I'm not the happiest. Ron was my only way of hearing about you.

So I'm currently in my room, waiting for her to come up and yell at me some more. The witch was fine, though, after we helped her up, so I don't know what Mum is so angry about. Actually, I'm pretty happy about it. That was a good spell for someone who doesn't even have a wand.

_Ginny_

* * *

**April 14th, 1992**  
_Harry,_

I forgot about you again. And I don't think I have a crush on you anymore. I just thought you should know.

_Ginny_

* * *

**April 20th, 1992**  
_Oh, Harry,_

Just one day after I decide I don't like you anymore, this happens. I know I must still like you after all, because as soon as I heard about all this, I got butterflies in my stomach.

Professor Dumbledore wrote Mum and Dad a letter about you, Ron, and Hermione. Maybe she's Ron's girlfriend by now. I hope so because then I'd like to have something to tease him about.

You saved the Sorcerer's Stone? I don't really know anything about it, but it sounds very important. Mum and Dad wouldn't really tell me much. They think I'm too young even though I'm only a year younger than you and Ron. But I heard them talking about you today. They probably didn't think I could hear them, but I could.

They said that the three of you were stupid to think you could stop Professor Quirrell on your own, but that they were very proud of you for succeeding. I have no idea what all of this means, though, and it's driving me mad! I wish I knew more about what happened. I'm sure I can get Ron to tell me when he gets home. It'll only be a little while, I suppose.

When Mum and Dad and I go to pick up Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, it will be the second time I'll get to see you. I wonder if you'll still give me that feeling I got last time you looked at me. I hope not. I felt like I was going to puke and I might actually do it this time. That would be horrid.

_Ginny_

* * *

**Author's Note: **A super, fantastic, wonderful thanks to my amazing beta reader, Luna Lovegood's Magic! (Who will even edit my Author's notes! Haha, she's God-Sent, I swear!) Please Review!


	2. Age 11: Year One at Hogwarts

**Ginny's Letters**

**The Diary of Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley  
Age 11. Born August 11th, 1981.**

* * *

**June 7th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

We haven't heard from you, and we're really quite worried. Are you okay? Ron's sent tons of letters and we haven't heard back from you at all. I'm always excited to hear about you and to have Ron read us your letters, but the only exciting thing that has happened around here is Ron losing his stupid rat. Personally, I think Scabbers is smart for hiding (Though, I think I saw him in the couch yesterday.) since Ron is so tough on him. Did you know he was missing a toe? Poor thing.

Mum and Dad finally explained to me everything that happened at Hogwarts and what you, Ron, and _that girl _did. It scares me a little bit, and Dad says that the Ministry is going nuts every day he's in the office, and sometimes when he's not, because of it. I even heard them talking about... Well, about _You-Know-Who_. He's dead, so I don't know why they're talking about him. Whenever I ask about him, Mom just throws that Lockhart book at me and tells me to de-gnome the garden according to how he says to. She's completely hung up on him. (I think it's because he's handsome. He is very smart, though. If you read his books.) It would be something to meet him.

Oh, guess what, Harry! George and Fred are teaching me to play Quidditch! Percy's lent me his broom and they think they're teaching me how to fly. Of course, I've really been sneaking into the shed at night and flying on their brooms since I was six. But what they don't know won't hurt them. They told me that you're the seeker for the Gryffindor team and that you're an amazing flyer. I can't wait until I can see you play!

But Harry, please write to us. Ron is going mad because he thinks you're ignoring him. I know that you would never do that, but that makes it even worse. Why can't you just write us?

_Ginny_

* * *

**July 31st, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts this morning. I'm really very excited! I get to finally go this year! I'm so excited but nervous at the same time.

What if I'm not any good at magic? What if I can't make any friends? Will I get into Gryffindor? My whole family has been in Gryffindor, I just have to be there! I'm sure you worried like this, too. I wish I could ask you all the questions I need to know.

Mum and Dad only tell me not to worry about it all so much, Bill and Charlie are gone, Percy is always locked up in his room, Fred and George are always working on something (Something that makes rather loud noises and startles us all.), and Ron won't answer my questions, but I expected that from him.

There are so many people in my family; you would think someone would help me. But no one will. They're all too busy with their own lives to look at the youngest in their family and help her out a bit. I really am scared and I just need someone to tell me what all is going to happen.

Sometimes I feel really alone. Even though I write letters to you, you're not actually here reading them or speaking to me. I'm lonely, Harry. I wish I were actually able to talk to you. And why have we still not heard from you? We're all still worried about you.

_Ginny_

* * *

**August 11th, 1992  
**_It's my 11th Birthday, Harry,_

I'm officially eleven years old. It's been a very exciting day!

This morning, Mum made me all my favorite foods for breakfast: sausages, bread and butter, and fried eggs. It was very delicious! Then, after breakfast, an owl came for me from Charlie! He wrote me a letter, telling me Happy Birthday and wrapped up and tied to the letter was a shiny blue dragon scale! He said it came from a Swedish Short-Snout. It was very beautiful, but very _big_. I don't think I every want to meet a dragon.

Later in the afternoon, the Lovegoods and Diggorys came over to wish me a Happy Birthday. Luna brought me a pair of radish-like earrings (I don't think I'll wear them much, though.) and the Diggorys gave me a huge box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. It was very sweet of them. I hadn't seen Cedric in a while. Do you know Cedric Diggory? He's a few years older than you, I think. He's always been very nice to me and he's very cute. But I don't like him like _that_.

I was really excited when I got another owl from Bill. This was one of my few birthdays that he hasn't been able to be here for and it was a little sad. But he sent me a note saying he was sorry he missed it and Happy Birthday. He also sent me a little Egyptian bracelet with a hieroglyphic "G" charm. I'm wearing it right now!

Mum baked me a delicious cake with my favorite chocolate icing. I think it was the best cake I've ever had! Then, after we'd all had some cake, I opened my presents. Fred and George got me a book. I couldn't believe it until I read the title: "Curses and Counter-Curses". Mum wasn't too pleased, but they said that since I was finally going to be able to do magic, it might come in handy. I've already found one that I've secretly been practicing: "Nauptera Pestis". It's called the Bat-Bogey Hex. It sounds rather hillarious and I'd love to have someone to do it on. Maybe at Hogwarts I can.

Percy gave me a notebook. At first, I thought it was going to be a repeat of this journal, but I opened it and inside he had written up everything I could ever want to know about Hogwarts. He wrote about a page for each of the teachers (saying things like what they like in a student and their personalities. I don't think I'm going to like Professor Snape much) and the classes (what they're like and which ones to avoid when I can choose classes) and at the back, there was a big map of Hogwarts. Fred and George laughed when they looked at the map and said it was horribly incomplete. But that's alright, it was very nice and I'm sure it took him a lot of time to write up for me. It's sure to come in handy, anyway.

Ron got me a big bag filled with some of my favorite candy like Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and Chocolate Frogs (I finally found Alberic Grunnion's card!).

Mum and Dad didn't really get me any presents since they're buying me all the schoolbooks and robes and a wand and all. But they decorated the house and made me all my favorite foods. I'm very tired and about to go to sleep, but it's been a very good day. I almost wish you had been here, too.

_Ginny_

* * *

**August 14th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

Oh, this is bad. You're here, in _my_ house.

I haven't seen you since you got off the train at the start of the summer and now you're here. I'm scared to come out of my room. I wanted to see you again, but not so soon and without warning! Why did I want you and Ron to be friends? Now you're going to be around a lot! You still give my stomach butterflies and I can't speak when you're here.

I can't believe how badly I embarrassed myself earlier when I saw you. Well, how badly Fred and George embarrassed me. Well, they did go out and tell you how I'd been talking about you all summer, which really, wasn't very much in my opinion. I hadn't exactly believed them when they finished their sentences with, "Harry," because I thought they were just trying to trick me. That's what I get for listening to sisterly instincts.

Then again, it doesn't really matter, because in the end, there you were. Sitting at our table with a plate full of breakfast. I think Mum saw how scrawny you were and decided to give you the most because it looked like you had more then Ron even!

You stared right at me the when I walked in wearing my pajamas just like I'd stared at your scar last time I saw you. Now I know how it feel, thanks loads, Harry. And do you know what I did? I squealed, like a little girl. I am not a little girl! I am going to be eleven years old on August 11th!

Why can't you just go away, Harry? I'm better at thinking of you while you're not here and I'm not actually around you.

_Ginny_

* * *

**August 15th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I'm so sorry. Now I know why you're here and I'm very glad that Fred, George, and Ron went to get you the other night. How could you stand living with those awful muggles? They're so mean to treat you like that! I can't believe that any family could treat their own nephew so horribly. And your cousin- oh, that would just be horrid to live with him. I thought my brothers could be bad, but I'm very grateful for them now.

I'm actually very glad that you're here. You're away from that place and being treated much better here. I was embarrassed at first, but I think I'll be able to get used to having you around (though I'm sure I'll still be embarrassed). I like being around you, Harry, even if I don't say or do much.

_Ginny_

* * *

**August 20th, 1992  
**_What a day, Harry!_

Wow! Today is a day I will absolutely never forget.

Getting to see Diagon Alley for the first time was amazing! There was so much to see! Bill always told me all about it and about how much I would love it there, but it was even better than I thought it would be! Were you this amazed when you saw it for the first time? I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't be. All the magical stores! It was just amazing!

I wasn't that excited to meet _that girl_. Hermione. I don't know what to think of her. She introduced herself to me while you and Ron were talking. She smiled at me and held out her hand. Did you know she has really ugly teeth? Anyway, I mumbled my name and didn't shake her hand. I don't want to know her or be her friend and I hope she knows it.

Then when we went to the bookstore and Lockhart was there signing books. That was so exciting! When he announced that he was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, I couldn't believe it! Since Mum's been making me use his book all summer, I've learned a lot about him. He's quite a good wizard! I can't wait for his class!

Then there was that ferret-looking boy with the funny name. That wasn't the happiest part of my day. I'm sorry he's in your year, but I have to say I'm glad he's not in mine. Ron's told us about some of the things he does and he sounds awful. I really embarrassed myself by telling him to shut up and leave you alone, but I'm still glad I did it. Even though he made fun of both of us and called me your girlfriend and I turned bright red, someone needed to tell him off. I know you don't ask for everyone to give you so much attention and that you don't want the attention. I wish I could help you more, Harry.

I couldn't believe Dad got into a fight with his father! I'm proud of him, though. His father and Dad don't get along very well at the Ministry. Dad says they disagree on almost everything at work. He says they think they're better than everyone because they're purebloods. My family is a pureblood family, too, but we know that doesn't make us better wizards. We just have to look at people like you, Harry, to see that! You've done so much more than anyone I know and you're mother was a muggleborn (Dad told me.).

Most of my stuff for school that Mum bought was second-hand. I'm wearing my robe right now and I've just found a hole in the sleeve. I hate that we have so little amount of money. The only thing new that I got was my wand. I love my wand, though! It's made from hazel wood, with a dragon heartstring core. I'm more proud to have it than anything else! So, I'll just have to put up with my other second-hand things. I've fixed my books with cellatape, I'm using Percy's old cauldron, and I'll have Mum patch up my robe. I hope no one says anything about old things.

_Ginny_

* * *

**September 1st, 1992  
**_WHERE ARE YOU, HARRY?_

You and Ron are supposed to be on the train. We're all so worried! Why didn't you and Ron come through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4? The train has already left and you're not on it. Mum made us get on, even though all of us (except Percy, because he was already on), wanted to go looking for you. What happened?

Oh, please show up. Ron was actually helping me last night to feel better about going to Hogwarts, now. I'm sorry for getting annoyed with him for not helping me before. I need both of you to be here for me. I know I don't talk and I get nervous with you around, but under it all, I know Hogwarts wouldn't bet the same without you.

Please show up soon. Let it all be a joke. Please come laughing into our compartment soon. I know this is short, but I don't want any one peaking and I'm getting ink blotches all over what with the train moving and my nervousness.

_Ginny_

* * *

**September 2nd, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I'm so happy! I've been sorted into Gryffindor, I'm at Hogwarts, and I've started making friends already! I wish you could have been there for the sorting ceremony. You and Ron really missed it. I thought I was going to faint when my name was called. But I sat down and the hat fell over my eyes and it told me I'd be a perfect fit in Gryffindor. I was a little upset when Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw because it would have been nice to have a familiar face with me.

While I was walking to the table, a few people at the Slytherin table laughed at my robe. It was really embarrassing. I guess I finally understand why my whole family is always talking bad about that house. I hope I don't have to be around them much. But I hurried over to the Gryffindor table with everyone applauding and I sat down across from Nearly-Headless Nick. He was very nice to me and made me feel a lot better about them making fun of me. Another first year named Colin Creevey was sitting next to me. He was kind of annoying, honestly, but he was nice and it was hard to be upset while he was blabbering on so happily. There was also someone in your year, Neville, who helped me out, too. He asked about both of you, and at the time, I didn't know what to tell him.

You and Ron are quite the talk of Hogwarts, you know. Everyone has heard about last night now. I can't believe you both took Dad's car to get here. Mum's sure to send you both a howler. Was it your idea or Ron's? I'll have to ask Ron later. It was probably his idea. It seems like something he would do.

Hogwarts is amazing! The Great Hall was unbelievable! And the feast… Wow! Mum's cooking is good, but I've never tasted anything like what I just had. I really think I'll like it here. I know my robes and books aren't great, but I can stand the teasing as long as I get to stay here.

I'm about to head down to breakfast, so I hope I'll see you there, Harry!

_Ginny_

* * *

**September 14th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

You won't believe what I found! When I went to my Defense against the Dark Arts class today, I found a little journal in one of my books. I had never seen it before, so I opened it up and saw that it belonged to a Tom Riddle years ago. But it was blank. I had no idea who he was or how his journal got into my bag but Professor Lockheart had started class, so I put it away. After class, though, I headed up to my dorm to drop off my stuff for lunch and the journal fell out of my bag. It's a very nice journal and since all my other things are rubbish, I wanted to keep it. Maybe that's wrong of me, but no one could make fun of me for having such a nice book.

I thought about it and I thought maybe I could use it as a homework planner to write down all my assignments. So I grabbed a quill and started to write down the homework that Professor Flitwich had given us earlier that day:

_Read chapters 1 and 2 on levitation charms._

The journal wrote back to me, Harry! It said:

_Levitation charms? Those are easy enough to master. Win__**gar**__dium Levi__**o**__sa. You just have to make sure you put the emphasis on the right syllable. Who are you and why do you have my journal?_

I had no idea that books could write back to you! And he seemed so nice, willing to help me with my homework and talk to me!

_I... My name is Ginny Weasley. Are you Tom Riddle? That's what the journal says._

_Yes, my name is Tom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ginny. You're at Hogwarts, I would suppose?_

_Yes, I am._

_Do you like it there, Ginny? I used to love my days at Hogwarts._

_Yes, I guess I like it. I'm just a first year; I haven't been here very long. Are you...how are you talking to me? I didn't know books could write back._

_Well of course! You're a witch aren't you? Anything is possible with magic, my dear, you'll learn that soon enough in your classes._

And we just kept talking! Before I knew it, I'd missed lunch, but I didn't care much. Tom was very helpful and so very nice! I think it will be very useful for me to have him around to help me and to talk to. He asked me to not tell anyone about him, though. He said that he didn't want anyone but me to have the help he could give. He said he could tell that I was going to be a great witch and that he didn't want to help anyone else. I'll keep that promise that I made to him. But I still wanted a place to show my excitement, so I wrote another letter to you.

I guess it's a little sad that the few ways I've been talking to anyone is by writing to them. My letters to you and now to Tom are how I'm able to pretend I have friends. I talk to other people at Hogwarts, but I'm not really close to any of them. But Tom is really there and I think we're going to be very good friends, so I guess it's not too bad.

_Ginny_

* * *

**September 18th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I told Tom about you today. Here, I'll write what I remember of the conversation we had so you don't miss anything:

_So tell me about your family, Ginny. What are they like?_

_Well, I'm the youngest in my family. I have six older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. They're all better than me at everything, though._

_I'm sure that's not true, Ginny. You're very good at all of your classes. You were the first to master the levitation charm in your class, weren't you? And you've been practicing the bat-bogey hex a lot._

_Yes, but those are both because of your help. Bill was a prefect, Head Boy, and had 12 O.W.L.s, Charlie was a prefect and a great Quiddich player- he was the Captain of the Gryffindor Team, Percy's also a prefect and I'm sure he's going to be made Head Boy next year, too. And Fred and George goof around a lot, but they're always creating all sorts of things that only really good wizards could do. Even Ron helped Harry stop Professor Quirrell last year._

_Give it time. You're just in your first year. You'll show everyone just how great you are. But did you say Harry?_

_Yes, Harry. Harry Potter. He's Ron's best friend._

_Really? That's very interesting. Powerful boy, that Harry, to do everything that he's done, don't you think?_

_Yes, he must be. He doesn't seem like it, though. He's just a boy, really. How do you know Harry, Tom? Has someone other than be written to you since before Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

_Oh, Ginny. I especially know of Harry Potter._

We talked a lot about you after that. He seemed to be very interested in you, Harry. But you are one of the most famous wizards of all time, so I know why he was so interested. I didn't tell him that I have a crush on you. Not yet, anyway. But I know I can tell him anything. Tom is just _so_ understanding!

_Ginny_

* * *

**November 1st, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I'm scared. I know everyone is scared, but I know I'm more terrified than anyone else in this school.

I can't remember anything from last night. All I remember was writing to Tom about getting ready to go the Halloween Feast and then nothing. I think I must have passed out because I came to in my room probably an hour later. I ran toward the Great Hall to see if there was any food left, but when I turned the corner my stomach flopped and I wasn't hungry anymore. I saw the writing, that poor cat, and everyone gathered around looking scared.

But it was worse for me. It was written in my handwriting. And...and I had red paint on my hands, Harry! What if I wrote it on the wall? What if I hurt poor Mrs. Norris? But no, I couldn't have! I don't even know what the Chamber of Secrets is! And how could I have petrified anyone?

Tom isn't any help. I told him what had happened and he told me not to worry about anything and that I wasn't in any danger. He seems happy that everyone is scared. I don't understand why he is acting like this. He has always been so nice and helpful but now he's just acting weird. He's supposed to comfort me and not laugh at everyone's terror!

Harry, what's happening?

_Ginny_

* * *

**November 8th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

Oh, no! It's happened again! And it was little Collin from my year! How could this happen to him? He was annoying, but he was such a nice, happy person!

Harry, I'm still scared. I've been feeling tired and weak all the time and I'm blacking out more often. Sometimes there are hours upon hours that I can't remember. Tom has gotten more and more angry if I ask about it. I'm starting to think it might be because of him. But how can a journal cause this to happen to anyone? I'm so confused and I don't know whether to tell anyone or not.

I hope your arm is feeling better after the Quiddich game yesterday. I'm so sorry you fell and I'm sorry I haven't come to see you, but there are other things on my mind. Besides, you don't care whether I visit or not. I'm just a little girl to you.

_Ginny_

* * *

**December 18th, 1992  
**_Harry,_

I don't know if this can be read, my hand is shaking so much. I thought everything was going to be okay! Tom was being nice again, things were getting back to normal at Hogwarts, and I was feeling healthier and hadn't blacked out in a long time.

But now... I don't know what. I blacked out again for the first time in a long time. And when I woke up, everyone was panicking. Another attack. And I realized that there was blood all over my hands and feathers in my hair. I must have killed the roosters. And I must be the one who's doing this to everyone!

I thought I was scared before, but now...I don't know what to do. I can't go home! What if I killed Mum or Dad while I was there? But I can't stay here either!

Why is this happening to me? ME? What did I ever do to deserve this? I just don't know what to do!

_Ginny_

* * *

**February 14th, 1993  
**_Harry,_

I can't believe I sent you a Valentine today. You didn't like it; I know you didn't. I thought I'd try, though. Tom told me I should and that the poem I wrote was very nice. But when I told him how I was sure you didn't like it and how embarrassed I was, he just told me that I was a silly little girl. He made me so angry! I threw that stupid diary into a toilet and I hope to never see it again! Stupid Tom! Stupid me! Stupid Hogwarts! I'm sick of everything!

I wish I hadn't sent your stupid Valentine.

_Ginny_

* * *

**February 14th, 1993  
**_Oh, Harry, no!_

You have the diary. Oh, no. What if Tom tells you everything I've said? Or what if you start forgetting what you've been doing or where you are, too? I can't let this happen, Harry. I need that diary back from you.

_Ginny_

* * *

**April 12th, 1993  
**_Harry,_

Everything is happening again. I'm blacking out, I'm feeling weaker than ever, and Tom is being so mean. I still write to him everyday, hoping he'll be nice like he was before, but he's so impatient and he won't help me anymore. I'm having trouble with my classes because I just don't feel up to doing my work or practicing and Tom just won't help me like he used to. I have to beg for help now.

He doesn't compliment me anymore he doesn't just talk anymore. He only wants to know about people and what's happening. He's changed and he scares me.

I'm tired, always jumpy, and I don't feel like me anymore. Sometimes, I feel like I just want to die.

_Ginny_

* * *

**May 8th, 1993  
**_Harry,_

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Now Hermione and Penelope are petrified, too. It's all my fault! I just know it.

Yesterday, I finally got Tom to promise to help me with my homework, so I tried to run into an empty classroom to talk to him before charms class so I could get help with a spell I was supposed to learn. Instead I saw Percy and Penelope Clearwater kissing.

I tried talking to Tom about how jealous I felt and how I wanted to feel loved and needed again. I told him how I wanted to at least have friends. I told him how I was jealous of Hermione and how she was such good friends with you. He asked all sorts of questions about her, and I kept answering them. I was just happy that he didn't seem so mad anymore, that I didn't see what he was really thinking.

Now they're both Petrified and it's because I told Tom about them. I want to stop talking to him, but I can't. I'm in this too deep, Harry. I'll never live a normal life again.

_Ginny_

* * *

**May 29th, 1993  
**_Harry,_

I tried to talk to you and Ron today about it all, but I couldn't. All of the things that have been happening at school...I know they're my fault and I have to stop this somehow! I just can't keep letting them happen! I'm going to try to burn the diary- I have to try something. I'm too scared to say anything, though. What if no one would believe me?

I have to be stopped. Tom has to be stopped.

_Ginny_

* * *

**May 29th, 1993  
**_Harry,_

I'm trying so hard to burn it, but it won't burn! The diary won't burn! I should have known that a diary that thinks for its self as evil, I shouldn't have ever written to him. I don't know how to get rid of him or to stop this! Maybe I really do have to die to stop all this from happening. I don't think I'm ready to die!

And now all this thick smoke coming off the diary is making me cough. How do I stop the smoke?? It's not even burning! Oh, the smoke is following me! Maybe if I pour water on it, the smoke...

* * *

**May 30th, 1993  
**_My Dearest Harry James Potter,_

You saved my life. I don't know what happened. The last think I remember was trying to burn Tom's diary and I must have passed out from the smoke. I can't remember anything else. But I do remember feeling weaker and weaker and then waking up in the hospital wing.

Mum told me everything, though, and Dumbledore explained to me that I wasn't in any trouble for anything. I never imagined that anything like that would ever happen to me! Harry, Tom was really He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! No wonder he was so interested when I talked about you. I still can't believe I was possesed by him. But it's over. It's all over!

Thank you, Harry. I owe you everything.

_Ginny_

* * *

**May 25th, 1993  
**_Harry,_

They're all back! All the petrified people are normal again! Even Hermione. Well, I'm sure you know that. The first thing she did was come running down into the Great Hall and hug you. I'm sure she enjoyed that very much.

You saved me, Harry! Hug me one day, will you? I really like you, and I'm not going to lie to myself anymore about it because you are too amazing of a wizard to not be loved by everyone.

But if you do end up with someone like Hermione and have a bunch of bad-toothed, poor-eyed babies, I just hope you're happy and that you remember me wherever I am.

You deserve to be happy, Harry. You deserve someone — _anyone_ — to love, even if it's not me. I guess this means I shouldn't get jealous any more? I don't exactly want to. Hermione being petrified was bad enough, but if, say, Luna would have been petrified because of me, I might have just cried the days away! I've learned my lesson, Harry, but I won't stop wanting to be near you. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as awful a wizard as he is, made me realize a lot of things.

Loving you is one of them. And even if you never love me, I'll always feel this way about you.

_Ginevra (Ginny) Molly Weasley (Maybe Ginny Potter one day?)_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thanks _so_ much to my beta reader, Luna Lovegood's Magic, for helping me so much with this chapter. I couldn't do this without you!


End file.
